User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Depression
The Holidays had finally arrived, and everyone was ecstatic for the festivities that would soon follow. Everyone, save for Greg, who would find himself lonely for the Holidays. Greg always acted as if he hated Christmas, as if it were a passable excuse for the conformist shills to hand out gifts to their already well-benefited friends, and family. Christmas can fuck off, ''he always assured himself. Though, the real reason he was not fond of the Christmas time was the lack of anyone to spend it with. ''"Hey, I'm going down to the bar." His dad had told him. It was Christmas Eve, and 7 year-old Gregory Todd had wished to spend time with his father, and even wished that his own mother would stop by, despite the lengthy custody battle in place. But wishing had gone in vain as his father would later leave him to his own devices. Greg wanted to cry, though he struggled to find the tears to do so. He had cried them out over the previous months of distraught that came before. He sat next to the makeshift Christmas tree that his dad reluctantly set up at the request of his young son. Staring into it he wished that he could be with his entire family again for this Christmas. '' ''His mother filed for divorce in October, shortly before Halloween and Greg hadn't become accustomed to it, life without his parents together. '' ''When his dad wasn't drunk he was a very loving, and jovial person, it was when he was drunk that issues began to arise. His mother still loved his dad but couldn't deal with his drunken escapades. It was a tearful event when she finally filed for divorce, then disappeared from the household. She recently tried to get a custody battle of Greg but that somehow failed. It's a wonder what shape his mom must be in if his dad is viewed as the more optimal choice for a parent by the courts of law. '' ''She was a druggy, no better than his father, but even then she wasn't attuned to abusiveness like he was. She must be a hardcase if she lost the custody battle. '' ''Greg stared at the door for what appeared to be an eternity, hoping that his father's departure was some kind of ruse, a joke played by his 'loving' dad. No such return became of it and he finally just settled into the couch and cried himself to sleep. Every year Greg would watch with a sort of jealousy as those around him were happy, and merry. Handing out gifts, embracing one another, loving their lives. This Christmas he didn't believe that he should be innundated in their handcrafted games of 'love' and 'affection' and so he sat by the waterfront in Old Bullworth Vale. Skipping rocks across the water, snow falling around him. It was cold, but nothing compared to the loneliness he felt on Christmas. ''Fuck you, dad. Fuck you, mom. ''He thought to himself, in a bout of rage. He hated his parents, for ruining Christmas for him, he hated his parents for forcing his minute existence. "Hey," a voice came behind him. Greg ignored it at first, until it became more relevent. "Hey, are you okay, Greg?" He turned and saw Parker. The Preppy, he sneered. "Yeah, I'm okay rich guy." Greg shot back, in a mocking tone. ''Just, please. Leave me alone. ''Still he did not faulter, he remained where he stood on the snow covered beach. "I'm just trying to help." Parker replied. "Do you want to come over for Christmas?" Greg was appalled by this, was he Parker's trophy that he could shoulder around. ''Look at me, with my pet Pauper, I can feed him and let him out on a leash to do as he pleases. ''Greg wanted to strike him across the face, hard. "I'm not your toy, what do you want with a 'Greaser'?" He asked, his tongue wrapping around the word Greaser, as the Preps often took him for one of the Greasers, despite the fact that he hated them. "It's Christmas, no one should have to be alone on Christmas, look I'm sorry about our petty rivalry but right now we can put that aside for the Holiday season." Parker was one of the more sincere Preps, in all seriousness. Greg never hated people based on their wealth, his whole life he'd been bullied by this group and hadn't gained a reason to ever trust them. Until this very point. "Fine." Greg agreed, still forcing some reluctance. When they arrived at Parker's house it wasn't as Greg expected. He believed that Parker lived in some well off mansion similar to the likes of Jay Gatsby, instead Parker was in a humble home. A very nice home, though compared to Greg's home in New Coventry, trash bag would be considered nice. It was small, European styled home. The yard was surrounded by the white picket fence. Once inside Parker's mother greeted them. "Is this your friend?" She asked, with a welcoming smile. She was beautiful, Greg could almost see the resemblance between her and Parker. When Parker's father emerged from the back room to make Greg's acquaintance he was also very friendly. Parker's dad was a well built man, compared to Parker's black hair he was almost blond. He stood tall, though Parker did as well. "Nice to meet you, bud." He greeted Greg, with an eerily soft voice. It was at this point Greg realized he was severly underdressed. In his flannel, torn pants, and old Nike shoes he didn't fit the budget of this family, yet they welcomed him in, and made him part of the family. Category:Blog posts